jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Jake's Birthday Surprise/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day and zoom in slowly. On the start of the next line, dissolve to the exterior of the main hangar.) Narrator: The sun rose one morning in Tarrytown to begin a very special day. (Dissolve to inside the hangar; Big Jake is sleeping.) Narrator: Today was Big Jake's birthday. But why was Big Jake still asleep? (Close-up of him.) Because he was expecting his friends to throw a surprise birthday party for him— (Closer shot.) —and he was dreaming of how much fun that party would be. (After a few moments, the old prop plane lets his eyes flicker open and voices a weary groan, before he gets active.) Big Jake: Oh. Everybody's gone. Where are they? (His propellers start up, he voices a mischevious chuckle.) I know. Everybody must be outside waiting for me. They'll all shout, "Surprise!" and throw me a big party. (chuckles) Well, here goes... (He slowly makes his way forward; cut to outside. As Big Jake stops just outside the hangar, Jay Jay makes his way down the taxiway past him.) Big Jake: Huh? (Now Tracy enters, taking the middle road to the runway; the next four lines are delivered in a rather normal yet stilted manner.) Jay Jay: Morning, Big Jake. Tracy: Morning, Big Jake. (Herky hovers past.) Herky: Hiya, Big Jake. (Oscar passes the hangar.) Oscar: Morning, young feller. Big Jake: Uh...good morning...everyone? Narrator: Much to his surprise, Big Jake was wrong. (Close-up of the confused prop plane.) His friends all seemed very busy doing other things. E.Z.: (from o.s.) Big Jake! (Pull back; E.Z. O'Malley comes forward, speaking in the same manner as the others.) E.Z.: Ah, there you are, Big Jake! I've been looking for you all morning! Big Jake: Why? Is there something special— (Close-up of E.Z.; he continues o.s.) —that you wanted to tell me, E.Z.? E.Z.: Oh, you bet there is. I have an important package for you to carry to a town far away from here. But it's probably gonna take you all day to do it. Big Jake: (stammers) All day? But...but... E.Z.: No buts, Big Jake. (looks at his watch) But you'd better get going, right away. (The airport founder exits, failing to notice a left out groan from Big Jake.) Big Jake: Okay. (His propellers start spinning.) Narrator: Well, this was quite a surprise for Big Jake. (He exits the hangar.) As hard as it was to believe, it seemed everybody had forgotten his birthday. (Long shot of the runway; Big Jake taxis onto it and proceeds to take flight.) Narrator: But he wasn't the kind of plane to let himself get upset. He decided that everyone was so busy with work— (Up he goes.) —they didn't have time for birthday parties. Soon, he was on his way with the package. (After the grey prop has flown out of sight, the view cuts to E.Z. outside Old Oscar's barn. He sighs of relief and resumes his normal speech pattern.) E.Z.: Great, I thought he'd never leave. Alright everyone, come on! The coast is clear! (The others come out of hiding and gather round; the following two lines overlap.) Jay Jay: Hooray! Tracy: Yippee! Herky: Gr-r-reat! (E.Z. chuckles.) Jay Jay: Uh, now what do we do, Mr. O'Malley? E.Z.: Well, just as we planned all along, Jay Jay—we get ready for Big Jake's surprise birthday party...tonight! (He adds a chuckle; the next two lines overlap.) Jay Jay: Yeah! I'm so excited! Tracy: Yay! Whee! E.Z.: Alright everyone, this is what we're gonna do. Okay, Jay Jay... (Jay Jay nods; the rest of his speech is drowned out by the following.) Narrator: So you see, everybody was just pretending to forget Big Jake's birthday, so they could really surprise him later that night. And what a surprise party it would be. E.Z.: Now, we have the whole day to prepare, but he'll be back just after sunset, so we must be ready. Let's go! (He exits, Herky beginning to hover; the following two lines overlap.) Herky: Don't wor-r-ry, I'm ther-r-re! Tracy: Yeah, yeah! (Everyone makes their way o.s.; dissolve to the runway as Jay Jay zooms down it and takes flight. Tracy enters as well.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay and Tracy took off to get ready for the big surprise birthday party. (Tracy takes flight; cut to the two flying through the air.) Narrator: They each thought about the special gift they wanted to give Big Jake that night. Jay Jay: Hey, Tracy! Tracy: Yes, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: What are you gonna give Big Jake for his birthday? Tracy: Well, that's easy. I'm gonna sing him a song I wrote, especially for him. Jay Jay: Wow, a song? Tracy: Uh-huh. Wanna hear it? Jay Jay: I sure do! Upbeat string/piano/flute melody backed with snare drums, statly 4 (F major) (Head-on view; both planes proceed forward and hover back slightly.) Flute out, xylophone in; woodwind section after each line Tracy: He's just a giant of a plane (She barrel rolls over to Jay Jay's opposite side.) Takes heavy loads through wind and rain (She rolls back to her original position, then floats toward the camera for a moment.) He'll do it all and not complain Woodblock/handclaps after the following lines; intensity builds Tracy: Nobody does (She somersaults; Jay Jay takes such a liking to this tune that he begins to join in.) Jay Jay: (spoken) Nobody does'' '' (He too somersaults; both proceed forward as of earlier.) Jay Jay, Tracy: Nobody does things better than Big Jake Tambourine in (Tracy flies toward the camera for a moment, then backs up.) Tracy: And after all his work is done He's just at great at having fun (She barrel rolls in a circle around Jay Jay.) He'll come and play until the setting sun Same instrument style as previous chorus, but without the woodblock/handclaps Tracy: Nobody does Jay Jay: (spoken) Make no mistake Tracy: Nobody does Jay Jay: (spoken) He takes the cake Jay Jay, Tracy: Nobody does things better than Big Jake (They gradually proceed forward as they hold the last word, then fly o.s.) Song ends on a stinger (Dissolve to another area of the sky as the two jet planes fly into view; they switch positions before they stop.) Jay Jay: Aw, gee, that song was terrific! Tracy: Thanks, Jay Jay! What are you gonna give Big Jake? Jay Jay: Why, that's easy. I'm gonna give him...uh, I'm gonna give him... (He rises and lowers frantically.) Jumpin' Jets! What will I give him!? What'll I do!? What'll I give him!?! Tracy: Calm dowm, Jay Jay. You'll think of something. Jay Jay: Uh, can you think of something for me? Tracy: Jay Jay, it has to come from you. A present is something that you think is really special. Jay Jay: But I don't know what I think...oh, no. My thinker must be broken! (He does a frantic barrel roll.) I'VE GOT A BROKEN THINKER!! I need to have it fixed! Oh my, oh dear! I-I-I'd better go see Brenda Blue, m-maybe she can fix it for me!! (He quickly swoops o.s.) Tracy: Jay Jay! (No response; cut to the runway as Jay Jay lands and exits off the nearest road.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay went to visit Brenda Blue to see if she could help. (Close-up of Brenda outside her workshop, she is wiping a propeller blade that looks like Big Jake's.) Brenda: There's nothing wrong with you, Jay Jay. (Pull back; the blade is attached to a 3-bladed propeller blade just like the ones Big Jake has; Jay Jay stands before her.) Jay Jay: You mean my thinker is okay? Brenda: Yes, your thinker is okay. You just need to use it to come up with a good idea for a present for Big Jake. Jay Jay: Ah, I need an idea—great! I need an idea. Ide-I-uh...um, Brenda? When you were trying to think of what to give Big Jake, what was your idea? Brenda: (gestures to the propeller) This. Jay Jay: A new propeller? That's a great idea! Brenda: Thanks. Jay Jay: But, um...Brenda, where do ideas come from? Brenda: (pauses) Hmm. That's a good question. They come from a lot of different places. Sometimes, you can get ideas from talking to your friends. And sometimes, they can come to you...out of the clear blue sky. Jay Jay: (gasps) You can get ideas outta the clear blue sky? Brenda: Yup. Jay Jay: (turning to exit) Whoa!! (The mechanic stares on and shakes her head as if to say, "Was it something I said?" before going back to polish her propeller present. Cut to the runway as Jay Jay takes flight.) Narrator: Jay Jay left Brenda Blue's workshop excited, because he was going to find his own idea for a birthday present. (Wipe to a stretch of sky on the end of this; Jay Jay lowers into view and comes forward.) Jay Jay: I've just gotta find a good idea for a present. Let's see, Brenda said that sometimes, ideas come out of the clear blue sky. Well, the sky is pretty clear today...and it sure is blue...I wonder if I'll see a good idea up here. (Something catches his eye.) Huh? Whoa! (He backs up on cue; a swarm of lightning bugs begin to zoom right past him in a line.) Jay Jay: Look at all those bugs! (Cut to Jay Jay's perspective, the lightning bugs flit past the screen. Back to Jay Jay as they break up into a cluster.) Jay Jay: Wonder where they're goin'. Hey, bugs! Wait for me! (He follows them; dissolve to a hill partially in view as the lightning bugs curve over it. Jay Jay follows their direction.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay followed his new lightning bug friends all over the sky. (Dissolve to the sky, now a darkish violet tint; the lightning bugs' lights can be seen clearly as Jay Jay follows behind them.) Narrator: He was having so much fun, that he lost track of time, and it was starting to get late. (On the end of this, dissolve to Lightning Bug Lake as the bugs gather around over the water. Jay Jay comes partially into view and stares at the spectacle.) Jay Jay: Hmm, Lightning Bug Lake, huh? So I guess these guys must be lightning bugs—bugs that light up at night like little stars. (Close-up of him, he stares for a moment; in an instant, his eyes light up in surprise and voices a gasp.) Jay Jay: Hey, wait a minute. Lightning bugs! That's it! Narrator: Yes, Jay Jay had finally found his idea. Jay Jay: (spinning around) Wheeeee!!! At last, I know what to give Big Jake!! (chuckles) Narrator: And he knew that this was a good idea. After all, it had come out of the clear blue sky, just as Brenda said it would. Jay Jay: Hey, guys. Listen up, we've got a job to do. (The bugs gather in a cluster and flash in agreement; dissolve to Big Jake descending from the night sky. Overview of the airport as he lands; after he goes down the runway, cut to the main hangar as he approaches it slowly.) Narrator: That night, everybody waited for Big Jake to return. (In close-up, Big Jake comes to a stop, still sounding down in the dumps from earlier today.) Big Jake: Oh, well. (groans) I'm back. Still looks like no one remembered my birthday. (Pull back to frame the hangar on the end of this; his propellers stop spinning and in an instant, the hangar lights come on.) Jay Jay, Tracy: (from inside) SURPRISE!! (This startles Big Jake; as he stammers a little, the two jet planes taxi out of the hangar as Herky hovers down next to him.) Big Jake: W-what's this? Jay Jay, Tracy: Happy birthday, Big Jake! Tracy: See? We did remember after all. Herky: And we have a big par-r-rty planned for-r-r ya, and ever-r-rything! (Big Jake beams at the spectacle.) Narrator: Well, Big Jake was thrilled. What a great birthday surprise this was. (Now Brenda walks backward slowly, holding a birthday cake as E.Z. follows her. Both silently count to three and turn around, presenting the cake.) Everyone: Happy birthday, Big Jake! (Wide shot of the group as they cheer; Oscar has joined.) Jay Jay: Big Jake, I really wanted to give you a big present, but...I couldn't think of anything. Big Jake: Oh, but Jay Jay, you don't have to give me anything. All that matters to me is that you've thought of me on my birthday. (Cut to Jay Jay, he continues o.s.) It's really the thought that counts, you know. Jay Jay: Well, I thought about it really hard, and finally, I did come up with something special. (He looks aside.) Big Jake, here's my present to you. Hit it, guys! (Cut to Big Jake's perspective; from out of nowhere, three swarms of lightning bugs begin to dance their way across the sky and form a humongous ball of light; they break this while cries of wonder from the o.s. party guests are heard. Now they begin to form a picture of Big Jake in flight: first the head, then the body, and finally the wheels/propeller. The first section is yellow, the second blue, and the third pink. This picture floats steadly in the sky as the view cuts back to the group, watching this amazing spectacle.) Big Jake: W-what's all this? Jay Jay: It's your present, Big Jake: a lightning bug show just for you! Great job, guys! (Cut to the lit Big Jake picture on the end of this; two more swarm of bugs—yellow and light purple—form on the top of the head to make a striped party hat. One more bug flies on top to make the pompom; cut back to the birthday boy on the start of the next line.) Big Jake: Oh, Jay Jay, this is one of the nicest presents anyone has ever given me. Thank you very much. Jay Jay: You're welcome, Big Jake. Narrator: Everyone was having a great time at Big Jake's birthday party. Same tune as Jay Jay and Tracy's birthday song rehearsal, but with a stronger drum track and better percussion, with horns added Tracy: He liked the cake Jay Jay: And the gifts we got to make Xylophone after the following lines Jay Jay, Tracy, Oscar: Nobody does Oscar: (spoken) Nobody does Jay Jay, Tracy, Oscar: Nobody does Oscar: (spoken) Nobody does Jay Jay, Tracy, Oscar: Nobody does things better than Big Jake (Cut to a smiling Big Jake as they hold the last word, nodding to the beat.) Song ends on a stinger Narrator: So, that's the story of Big Jake's birthday surprise— (Pull back to frame Jay Jay on the end of this.) —and how Jay Jay the Jet Plane found the perfect present for his good friend. (Dissolve to Big Jake's lightning bug picture, floating blissfully, the view fading to black moments later.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts